Little Pink Cloud
by raindropchan
Summary: Mimi broke up with Matt because she thinks he was cheating on her with Jun and, in her confusion and unhappiness, resorts to drugs to "make her feel better". When Matt finds out, what will he do? And how will he convince Mimi that he really loves her?


This is total Mimato, minna-san, because it fits perfectly with their personalities, they make a great couple, and third I'll do anything to keep that Yamato away from Tai's Sora (insert Taiora music here) - not that I'll make this a Matt-bashing fic or anything.   
  
Little Pink Cloud  
  
"I won't."  
Mimi stared at the little red and white pill in her hand, repeating the words over and over in her head.   
Ecstasy. Was this what it was all about? Would you really feel free as a bird on the wings of carelessness and abandon?  
There was so much in this, though. All her troubles would be gone.   
"I…won't…"  
Jun stared at her, contempt and jealousy in her eyes.   
"Do it. You can and you will. Forget everything that goody-two-shoes Sora put into your little pink head. Isn't it too easy? Ironic."  
"I…"  
"…will."  
  
*************  
  
Recklessness. Nothing to worry about - she was soaring. She didn't even have to think about thinking or about anything. All that mattered was staying on this little pink cloud of heaven, up in the sky, floating free, and not anchored by her troubles.   
Nothing.  
Bliss…  
  
*************  
  
Jun emerged from the washroom, patting down her spiky hair but to no avail.   
"Hi, Matt," she crooned, honey dripping from her voice. "Came to find me, have you?"  
Yamato Ishida eyed her warily.   
"Where's Mimi?"  
"Well - here and there, I suppose…"  
"She didn't go in there with you, did she?"  
"Oh - would you like to go in with me and check?" she asked saucily.  
Matt winced and ignored her, walking away to find the girl he loved.   
  
*************  
  
She lay on the ground, vomit pooling around her. She didn't know how long she had been here, just that she needed to get out of here before anybody saw her. She propped herself up on one elbow, slipping on the slimy mess, and proceeded to clumsily get up and thoroughly dunk her whole head into the sink of water that was spilling onto the floor.   
After ten minutes, she had relatively cleaned herself up and walked dizzily out the door, finding Jun just coming back from her pursuit of Matt.   
"So, how'd you like it?"  
Mimi ignored the annoying but persistent redhead, who kept on talking more to herself than the pink-haired other girl.  
"Well, you know that I always have more, so if you want any, send me an e-mail, okay? Oh right, I forgot…you don't have my e-mail! Oh, then ask Matt for it! He will obviously have it, mostly because of his pitiful attempts for his endless ways to get with me. Of course, all this mysteriousness makes me all the more sexy, don't you think?" She walked away, laughing her head off.  
Was it true that Matt liked Jun? But why would he - or anyone, for that matter? And why was she thinking about him at all? They had broken up, hadn't they?  
Then why was she feeling such an emptiness in her heart?   
  
*************  
  
Tai and Sora strolled down the street arm in arm, laughing and joking with each other.  
"Oh, hi, Mimi!" giggled Sora.   
"Me and Sora are-"  
"Sora and I."  
"Sora and I are going to the ice cream shop, Mimi," amended Tai. "Wanna come with us?"  
Mimi averted her eyes from the happy couple.  
"Um…no thanks, guys…I'm…kinda busy."  
Sora and Tai exchanged worried looks. Mimi loved ice cream - why didn't she want some now? And why was she so…depressed? Not like the usual Mimi at all…  
Sora spoke up. "Uh - okay then, Mimi, we'll see you around."  
And they walked off, worried.  
Mimi sighed. She wasn't mad at them or anything - it's just that they reminded her so much of herself and Matt before they had…broken up. Suddenly an image came to mind, vague in her head but still clear. In it Matt and Mimi were holding hands and laughing, just as Tai and Sora had been just a few moments before. Then Matt lowered his head and kissed her as she giggled and slapped him playfully.  
Mimi screamed out loud and hit her head in frustration. She HATED Matt for doing this to her! Ignoring the stunned people who stared from both sides of the road, she stalked down the street to Jun's house.   
  
  
*************  
  
Matt looked frantically around bushes, trees, and even people in the park, where he knew Mimi would probably be. This was her favourite place, and she had told him a long time ago that she always came here to think about things. But where was she now?  
He tore his hair in agitation, and just as he was about to start sniffing around for Mimi's scent, a dark shadow fell across the grass in front of him.  
It was Jun, as annoying, persistent, and disgustingly pink as always.  
"Need help finding something?"  
She ALWAYS has to show up when I'm trying to find Mimi…thought Matt angrily. Why can't she stay away from me for once? But trying to keep a sane mind, he gritted out an answer.  
"Yes…"  
"What about me?" she laughed flirtatiously, incorporating in her sentence some kind of mutated half-giggle that she obviously thought was becoming.   
"I'm kinda busy, Jun. I'll…uh…just go now."   
He spun around on his heel to walk away, but she caught his sleeve and yanked him to her.  
"Looking for her again, eh? Listen, Yamato Ishida, you'll have a real girl much better than her if you get with me, I promise you. You're wasting your time trying to find her - she's probably off with Joe or something, cheating on you -"  
Matt whirled on her, furious.  
"How dare you insult Mimi! She would never do something like that! And she's a better person than you'll ever be - without trying!"  
And he stomped off, leaving a now firmly resolute Jun, considerably pissed, and even more determined to find Mimi.  
  
*************  
  
Mimi simply stood there and stared, her mouth hanging open. Matt was really that serious about her? And he didn't like Jun? Then…why had he been kissing her in front of everybody, before he saw Mimi standing there and let her blow up at him?  
Guys - the unfathomable mystery. She could feel herself loosening up at him, starting to forgive him. No! I won't give in! Not until I find out what really happened! she thought fiercely, crawling out of the bush she had been hiding in to catch their conversation.  
  
  
*************  
  
As Matt stalked away, he saw an unmistakeable flash of hot pink that could only mean one thing - Mimi had been listening to their conversation. Well, good then! Maybe she would realize how much he really cared for her…  
He followed her through the park at a fast-paced jog, always losing her for a brief moment before glimpsing another bit of pink again and dashing after it. He made sure to stay behind her, at least ten feet, as not to attract her attention.   
Suddenly…  
"Oh Maaaaatt!" shrilled a piercing voice, out of the blue (A/N: Labatt Blue!), surprising both Mimi and the horrified Matt.  
Skidding to a stop and looking about wildly for an escape route, he realized that he was pressed into a large green bush, which clawed fiendishly at his shirt and threatened to suffocate him.   
Whipping around quickly before it did, he found himself staring into a pair of intense mahogany eyes, glittering with anger, confusion, and his own reflection.  
"M-Mimi?…"  
  
  
  
  



End file.
